Yekar Temple
Yekar Temple The Beacon of Light and Hope within the land of Kusanagi! Within the Continent of Kusanagi there lies four Nations. As time goes on, each nation learns to live in harmony or at the very least, avoid conflict with each other. Each nation has its history, each Country has its own tale and this is the tale of Yekar Temple. The first civilization on the island of Kusanagi and the first inhabitants of these mystic lands, those whom reside in Yekar are considered natives of the land. Mystics in almost every corner of this prominent land, the people that reside there consist of many races of magical decent and an economy that improves every day. Governed by Grand Magus Zereph Fiole, the Angel Goddess Seraphina and a council consisting of Three Scholars and Prophets. The Nation is located at the lower east corner of the Continent, nestled on mountain ridges deep within the green, rich forests, this place is well hidden and fairly hard to locate without a guide who knows the area around this land. The architecture is refined, a more whimsical and mystical fashion compared to other nations. Buildings placed in perfect harmony with the wildlife and trees, Some trees even growing through some of the architecture and adds to its more fantasy-like decor. With many years of history upon the land of Kusanagi, Wise leaders and magically blessed races, Yekar would stand to be one of the strongest nations upon the land, both in Military might and Economy. But even as they stand at the top now, unmatched by most, their history had never always been bright, Behind every Bright Nation, there is an even Darker Shadow… Timeline Age of Formation: Year: 800 BC As the land forms, so do its prime feature, the growth of mana within the air and the creatures and people who now called the land of Kusanagi home. Development was slow-paced but those that lived there quickly grasped the concept of Mana and Magic. Desperate Struggle: Year: 1100 BC During these years, Yekar had damages walls and homes that required dire attention. After the discovery of demons and other species that did not look so friendly. Zeraph launched a defense line frontier to deflect Oshodore's advances. The strength of him alone demolished Oshodore's troops within the hour. Zeraph sought this to be a problem requiring a council meeting regarding Yekar's finest warriors, along with the guidance of their Angel Goddess. Black Sun: Year: 1110 BC Light fades from the land and mana starts to react in a negative way as the sun blackens in the sky. The land reacts in unforeseen ways as it starts to become corrupted and decay from the center of the continent, slowly spreading outward and new creatures start to roam, creatures of darkness that was said to be dormant throughout the Age of Formation, waiting for the right time to claim the surface. The Stand: Year: 1267 BC Threatened by the sudden black sun, the mana becoming more threatening and cold from the center of the continent as it spreads outwards, creatures and people of all races living on Kusanagi at the time would decide to band together: Elves, Werewolves and Forest Fairies to confront this growing threat to their livelihood. Sharing skills and resources, they’d all prepare to march upon Oshodore. The War Year: 1500 BC